


Boyfriend?

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Chill XV, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."That was an unexpected thing to hear.Ignis searched Noctis' face for context, certain his lip would twitch and give the odd request away as a joke, but he found no such confirmation. Instead Noctis looked serious. "Noct... Did you stay up playing King's Knight?" A silly question, but worth asking after what he'd just said."What? No," Noctis responded with a pout before gripping Ignis' arms. There was an air of desperation about him. "Listen, I mean it. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've flagged this fic as underage but nothing happens beyond kissing. Noctis is 16 while Ignis is 17 but I wasn't sure if it's still underage?
> 
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy <3

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

That was an unexpected thing to hear. 

Ignis searched Noctis' face for context, certain his lip would twitch and give the odd request away as a joke, but he found no such confirmation. Instead Noctis looked serious. "Noct... Did you stay up playing King's Knight?" A silly question, but worth asking after what he'd just said.

"What? No," Noctis responded with a pout before gripping Ignis' arms. There was an air of desperation about him. "Listen, I mean it. I _need_ you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"I'm not sure why you feel such a request to be appropriate, but may I remind you of my oath I took when I swore my loyalty to the crown and joined the Crownsguard? Entering a situation which allows personal feelings to compromise rational judgement is strictly forbidden. Alas, I must decline."

"That's why it's only _pretend_ ," Noctis let go of him, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, your feelings won't get complicated... It's you."

A familiar ache surfaced, but he minded that his composure didn't falter. "It's not the emotional implications that concern me. I'm considering that from the viewpoint of his Majesty, by entrusting me with the position of your advisor, I am to conduct myself by a professional boundary. Even a fictitious relationship breaks that boundary from an outsider's prospective." 

He watched as Noctis pouted, deep in thought. A look of understanding eventually surfacing. 

"But I _need_ to 'date' you..." Noctis responded, using his fingers to make air quotes. "... Or someone," he added with a small cough tact on.

With the conversation making little sense, Ignis considered his options. The way Noctis had emphasized certain words made it seem that his unprecedented request could have withheld the word 'pretend' had Ignis' oath not existed, but that was surely reading too far into the situation. "Noct, if it's imperative for you to feign a relationship, perhaps you should ask someone else?"

Noctis shook his eyes, his eyes losing some of their brightness. The sight was saddening. "No way, Specs. You're the only one I can ask..."

Ignis raised an eyebrow, questioning the validity of that statement. "With little thought I can already think of a young male affiliated with you who has no commitments to the crown. Perhaps the solution to your issue could be found with him? Or you could consider one of the Lady's-" Noctis flinched, signalling Ignis to stop talking. 

"If I could ask Prom, don't you think I would have at school?" Noctis responded with snark, ignoring the second half of the suggestion.

"Possibly," Ignis allowed, tilting his head as he considered it. "Though given the peculiarity of the requested, I doubt it would be a topic easy to broach in such a setting."

Noctis' shoulders slumped as he turned and walked away. His voice dropped to a fraction of what it had formally been. "I asked you because you're the only one I feel comfortable asking..."

_Oh._

Those words pierced his chest. Seeing his crestfallen charge re-framed the situation. For reasons unknown to him, Noctis who rarely asked anything of him outside of his duty needed help. 

"Noct..." Ignis begun as he followed behind at a slower pace. "Enlighten me why you feel the need for such a drastic measure?" 

Noctis stopped mid-step, hesitating.

Ignis paused, not wanting to close the gap too much and risking Noctis feeling any worse. Once certain Noctis would not move, Ignis edged forward, stopping within arms reach of Noctis.

While Noctis was withdrawn like this, Ignis knew he would not receive an answer. "Rest assured, no matter the reason, I will not judge you, Noct. If something has happened, I will help you. If someone has put you in this situation, then I will deal with them."

He heard Noctis make a low sound of acknowledgement. Given this turn of events, whatever weighed on Noctis' mind was of far more importance than Ignis had initially considered. The ruffle of Noctis' school uniform as he shifted from one foot to the other revealed the struggle Noctis experiencing.

It was unfortunate, but Noctis had always experienced issues vocalising his feelings. There was a fine balance of what Noctis could say and what he had to keep to himself, which was something Ignis learnt at a very young age. If Noctis had so much as uttered a word growing up to express how sad or pressured he felt, the Citadel staff would all know within minutes, stopping at nothing to cheer him up and Ignis knew Noctis hated it. Noctis hated being treated special in any way. 

Noctis withdrew, never expressing how he felt to anyone, including him, until they shared a conversation following Her Majesty's passing.

"Iggy..." Noctis sniffled as he clung to the loose fabric of Ignis' school shirt. "Why did mummy leave me?"

Ignis went to respond, but the words got stuck in his mouth. At eight years old he understood death happened though he didn't know why. Was there a reason people had to die? The adults had all said it was 'the queen's time' or 'she needed to sleep', but Ignis didn't feel comfortable repeating something he didn't understand.

Holding Noctis closer, Ignis rested his chin on the top of Noctis' head. "I don't know..." He admitted, his voice a whisper. Noctis' continued sniffles were making his own eyes moist.

"Did mummy leave because I was a bad?" Noctis asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"That's not it," Ignis responded, certain with his response. He could feel Noctis' soft hair under his chin as he shook his head. A wet patch had formed on his shirt from Noctis' tears. It only made it worse by knowing it was over his heart. 

"Then why...?" Noctis' childish voice cracked.

"I don't know..." Ignis responded again, rubbing his hand up and down Noctis' back to reassure him. A single tear rolled down his own cheek. "The only thing I know is that your mum wouldn't want you to feel sad."

"I-I don't feel sad," Noctis sniffled, unconvincingly. 

"Noct..." Ignis whispered. "It's okay to feel sad. It's okay to tell me how you feel. I'll always listen to you. I promise. I'm here to listen to the things you can't say to the grown-ups..."

A memory, Ignis thought as he came back to the present. Stepping forward, Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis and rested his chin on top of Noctis' head. It was a little difficult given their growth in the past nine years, but it didn't matter. They had already established this as their thing and it was too late to change.

"Noct," Ignis said, feeling Noctis' hands grip his arms. "It's okay to feel how you do and it's okay to tell me how you feel... I'll always listen to you... I promise." As he spoke, Noctis leaned into his touch. There was a vulnerability about him that Ignis hadn't witnessed in a long time.

"Iggy... I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend because..." His voice trailed off. The way Noctis' chest moved under Ignis' arms confirmed he was taking deep breaths, preparing himself. "Iggy..." his voice dropped lower still. "... I-I need to get my dad to stop matching me with girls... I've been trying, but I can't... I can't bring myself to say I only like guys..."

His chest grew tight as he comprehended what that meant. Ignis had been comfortable with his own sexuality. He knew he was gay though he'd never vocalised it to anyone. At seventeen he felt no rush to enter a relationship, not that he had the required time to dedicate to one. He never realised Noctis was the same way inclined though. An oversight on his part. He weighed up coming out to offer moral support, but now didn't feel right. He had to focus on Noctis.

"A breach in my contract could see me fired, and us separated," Ignis said, as he tried to think logically. _Don't risk losing Noct_. This would be a difficult road to walk, especially knowing all he stood to lose.

Noctis shaking his head drew him from his thoughts. It was an unusual sensation feeling Noctis' hair against his skin, but it was enjoyable in an odd way. "Dad won't fire you. I won't let him."

"If it came to that, then I'm afraid you wouldn't have a choice. I'm... Replaceable," Ignis settled on. It was a harsh truth given how they'd grown up together, knew each other better than anyone else, could most of the time know what the other wanted just by a glance, but still, it remained the truth. Someone else could be Noctis' advisor if Ignis messed up. This situation felt dangerously close.

Noctis turned around in Ignis' grip, wrapping his arms around Ignis' waist. "Never say you're replaceable, Iggy. I mean it."

_Nor are you_ , he thought as a warmth washed through him.

What surprised him most was how Noctis said it. He sounded almost annoyed? 

Rubbing his hand up and down Noctis' back in a hopefully soothing manner, Ignis considered his options. Noctis needed him and unknown to the prince, Ignis needed him too. Noctis was his purpose in life. His sole reason to continue striving for perfection after the death of his own parents. 

"Is that... an order?" Ignis asked. A gentle nod against his skin answered his question. "Very well. If I'm not replaceable, I guess we have nothing to fear." _Imbecile. That was not what you should have concluded_.

"So, then..." Noctis pulled back and looked up at him. The sparkle of hope had returned to his eyes. "... You'll pretend to be my boyfriend?"

_No. I can't risk being separated from you._

"Yes... Though, we must consider carefully how we will deliver the news of our relationship to his Majesty," Ignis said, hoping to instill the vital need of a plan into Noctis.

~

The days passed quickly. Noctis was at school and Ignis at the Citadel, furthering his studies to become the best advisor he could for Noctis. He was finally learning everything he'd been trying to persuade his instructors to impart on him for years, but they had always declined his requests and told him to focus on school. Though it was only his first year out of high school, graduating had allowed him the freedom to push himself and officially enlist as a member of the Crownsguard, something he'd been silently jealous of Gladio for the past year.

As yet, he and Noctis hadn't unveiled their new 'relationship', though they were laying the groundwork. Carefully. 

Ignis casually slipped into conversations he was spending his free time with Noctis if someone approached him with an invitation to spend time with his peers. It weighed on him each time he had to do so, but he rather preferred Noctis' company to that of his fellow Crownsguard who were also still in training.

Meanwhile, Noctis had been hanging out less frequently with Prompto, offering excuses about being busy with Ignis. It didn't feel good to lie to Noctis' best friend, but Noctis and Ignis both knew undercover Crownsguard lurked at the prince's favourite hangout spots and if they saw Prompto alone, someone would feed that information back to Cor, who would take it to the king.

They also implemented slight behavioural changes when they were in weapons training together. Only simple things such as encouraging each other more so than usual, high-fiving each other if they landed a hit on Gladio or remembering to smile at each other across the hall now and then. With any luck, one of the other Crownsguard would no doubt soon pick up an inkling on their 'relationship' and with any luck tell his father Clarus. Clarus would then take that information to Noctis' father. 

It kept Ignis in a constant state of second guessing. He could tell who suspected him of fraternising in a far too friendly manner. They all have him the same condescending look as he went about his duties.

Each day that passed was another that he worried would be his last as a member of the Crownsguard. 

In the comfort of Noctis' flat, away from pretending to be hiding a relationship, they sat beside one another watching an anime Noctis had selected.

Truthfully, Ignis didn't care for anime.  He couldn't see the difference between cartoons and anime accept for the themes they covered. It wasn't often Noctis insisted that they watch the television together though, so he obliged and tried to remain interested.

Though the anime's focus was on fighting to save the world, a very overused storyline Ignis realised, this show had a strong romantic theme running throughout, between the male protagonist and his male best friend. It was a refreshing change. An anime that Ignis assumed Noctis didn't feel comfortable watching in front of Prompto.

As the outro of the final episode played and the bowl of popcorn empty, Ignis went to stand up to make a start on the washing up, but Noctis' hand landing on his arm prevented him from leaving. Ignis looked down at Noctis' hand which eased off him the more he sat back in his seat. It left him bewildered, frankly. "Is something the matter?"

"No..." Noctis answered, sheepishly, pulling at a stray thread of his school blazer. " We'll yeah... kinda. I wanted to ask you something..."

"Go on," Ignis replied, as he tried to ignore the twitch in fingers that were itching to still Noctis' hands from damaging his uniform any further. He crossed his leg over his other and shuffled slightly to give Noctis his full attention.

"Well... I, erm... Was thinking. What if my dad needs us to prove we're a couple?" Noctis asked, meeting Ignis' eyes for the briefest of moments. His cheeks flushed as his eyes darted to look at Ignis' lips before looking away. The action helped Ignis catch on to what Noctis was implying.

"I highly doubt that will be an issue," Ignis reassured him. In fact, Ignis was rather certain he would be thrown out and stripped of his title, before his Majesty asked for a demonstration.

"Maybe..." Noctis agreed, but his tone gave away he was doubtful. "If he did though... I don't, I mean I've never... Kissed..." The blush on his face was even clearer to see than before. He looked endearing.

_Not the time for a thought of that nature_.

Ignis adjusted his tie, allowing the warmth that spread throughout him disperse easier. "I see. Is that something you wished to receive instruction with?" _Wrong question._ Desperate to correct the error he'd walked himself into, Ignis corrected his words, ignoring Noctis' fixed gaze on his lips. "Or perhaps it's better to wait for someone you care about?" The briefest look of pain flashed over Noctis' face before he looked Ignis in the eye with the same hopeful expression he'd worn lately.

"I'm not exactly allowed to date... Besides, you're my boyfriend. Boyfriend's kiss..." Noctis said, as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "... Or sometimes not."

Ignis couldn't help but feel that Noctis had added that last bit to take the pressure off him, and for that he was grateful, but it was unneeded. He couldn't deny the feeling stirring in his chest at being called Noctis' boyfriend, thanks to him lazily omitting the word pretend, but he had to remind himself that was all he was. He couldn't afford to label emotions that would soon have to cease.

Unfortunately though, Ignis knew Noctis was right. Noctis couldn't date anyone he wanted to unless his Majesty approved her as a worthy candidate to be the future queen. As such, the opportunity to experience kissing was probably a little way off yet. For a sixteen-year-old that must have been disheartening, especially since his peers at school would probably be dating by now. 

Ignis felt sympathy for him. He understood the requirement by society to conform to what tradition dictated. Being gay or any other sexuality was acceptable and possible to act upon for most people, but amongst royalty where tradition decided their lives for them, it was unheard of. If Noctis came out as gay, he would set an entirely new precedent.

With the expectations governing Ignis' life having been a little more flexible, he had experienced things in a more relaxed manner. For example, he had kissed a few times. They had all been fellow Crownsguard trainees, but nothing had come from any of them. It only took one rather awkward kiss with a girl to confirm that he was gay.

Focusing on Noctis, Ignis decided not to remind Noctis that their relationship was only pretend. A decision he might regret later. Instead of his better judgement, Ignis held his hands out to invite Noctis closer. His charge didn't even hesitate to close the gap. "Eager?" Ignis laughed, far more nervous than he was letting on. The red on Noctis' cheeks illuminated his face once more.

"You're gonna have to lead me," Noctis said, with his hands waving around as the look on his face gave away he was trying to decide where to put them.

"Relax," Ignis instructed and took Noctis' hands, placing them on his waist. It would be better if Noctis would hold him tighter, like he wanted to have his hands on Ignis, but it didn't matter. "Let your instincts take over when you kiss," Ignis added as he placed one hand on Noctis' leg, as the other cupped his cheek. "Are you sure you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah..." Noctis nodded, his breathing had sounded erratic. 

Ignis' lip quirked as his own breathing became a little unsteady. He leant forward slowly to give Noctis the opportunity to change his mind, but Noctis instead closed the gap and pressed their lips together.

Noctis' lips were softer than Ignis expected and while his inexperience was evident, he learned quickly. The more confident Ignis perceived Noctis as, the deeper he took the kiss. His lips moved with longing as Noctis moved his hands up his body. It was only when Ignis felt himself being pushed onto his back he broke the kiss and regained focus.

His heart was racing.

"Noct," Ignis said as sternly as he could manage. It was rather difficult to focus on being the responsible one when his back was pressed against the sofa with Noctis leaning over him, not to mention that the kiss had been... Unexpectedly enjoyable. "Please... Let me sit up," he reluctantly asked, and to his disappointment and relief, Noctis shifted back, placing some distance between them.

"Sorry..." Noctis whispered, hanging his head.

"There's no need to apologise," Ignis said, finally able to breathe now that there was some space between them. The sight of Noctis looking so dejected caused a pain to soar through him. Fighting his instinct to reach out to Noctis', Ignis scooped the empty popcorn bowl up he'd at some point discarded on the floor and walked towards the kitchen. "Things got a little heated there..." He said, trying to gain clarity on the situation. "Though I highly doubt it's needed, if we're required to kiss, now you know how." 

_Oh, Six. Please let a situation arise where we need to kiss again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :D

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?!"

"Gladio-" Ignis protested as Gladio pushed his back against the wall, letting his gym bag crashed to the floor. Ignis' back stung from Gladio's unprecedented attack, but he gritted his teeth, refusing to show his pain.

"Shut it!" Gladio growled. "I don't wanna hear excuses. You've worked too hard to throw everything away on the damn princess."

Fire surged through his veins, but he kept his composure. "Show your prince the respect he deserves."

"Respect?" Gladio asked, with a humourous tone. "You mean the same level of respect Noct's got for your career?"

"That's entirely different."

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"Because..." Ignis hesitated, knowing what he had to say, but never having expected to confess it like this to his best friend. "... We love each other, _Gladiolus_."  A half truth.

"Bullshit," Gladio snapped. His eyes were pinning Ignis to the wall from their intensity. "Only thing he loves is you babyin' him. No way I believe you love him. Your seventeen and you've got a future. Don't throw it away on someone who treats you like a fucking dotin' mother hen."

"Gladio," Ignis warned as he shrugged free of his grip. Dusting himself down, he looked at his best friend, well aware his own eyes were like daggers. "Since when do you get a say in how I feel?" Gladio went to respond but Ignis cut in. "I don't answer to you, Amicitia. I answer to His Majesty and to his Highness."

When Gladio opened his mouth and closed it again speechless, Ignis felt oddly victorious from silencing his comrade. He meandered around Gladio, glancing over his shoulder, his eyes like ice. "See you tomorrow in weapons training."

Leaving the locker room, Ignis gave the door an uncharacteristic slam to drive home his point. He'd always known Gladio acted fiercely passionate about anything he believed, Ignis just never suspected he would be on the receiving end of such an outburst. The damage to their friendship would recover given a little time. A sparring session did wonders for working off steam. 

As much as he felt disdain towards Gladio's warning, the mere fact his best friend had collared him alone in the locker room confirmed that his and Noctis' relationship had been noticed. Impressively it had only taken a week and a half to escalate to this.

From now on he would have to watch his back and dial the act of falling in love down. If they were to see this through, then they had to be strategic about it. Phase two would now begin; denying their involvement to everyone accept His Majesty. Their reason if pushed would be they don't want to go public before they know their serious. A perfectly plausible lie.

~

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Ignis had sat in on three meetings, taking notes for Noctis to read at a later date, or never which he also knew to happen. It was far more important to Ignis that Noctis focus on his final school year than fret over a few reports that Ignis could easily verbally summarise over dinner.

On the odd occasion someone interacted with Ignis, he remained professional, discussing Noctis without a trace of the special affection he'd recently relaxed with. Hed heard Gladio mutter under his breath on a couple of occasions, but none were loud enough for others to overhear. It seemed to only further sour Gladio's mood the more that Ignis treated him amicably. There was no reason to adjust his behaviour, not when he felt no ill will towards his best friend.

While nothing regarding the 'relationship' he shared with Noctis had been mentioned, Ignis felt His Majesty's eyes on him several occasions. Ignis dared to glance up from his notes in the king's direction, to be met with a polite smile before the king turned his head to focus on who was presently talking. 

Most would probably relax following the king's reaction, but it unsettled Ignis. There was an air as if it was the calm before the storm. King Regis undoubtedly knew of their prohibited relationship by now and yet, Ignis remained a member of the Crownsguard. It made little sense. He'd brought his oath into question by courting Noctis. It left him questioning why he hadn't been met with consequences for his actions?

Pulling into the underground parking lot of Noctis' apartment complex, brought the relief Ignis needed after a day of silent scrutiny. Due to scheduling issues, a member of the Kingsglaive had collected Noctis from School today, though a brief text an hour or so ago told him that the prince was home and safe.

Armed with groceries, Ignis made his way up to the penthouse.

Letting himself in, he tapped the door with his shoe to close it behind him and slipped off his shoes. "I'm home," he called, wearing a smile that was a relief to not have to suppress.

"Welcome home!" Noctis' voice called back from the direction of the lounge.

Ignis let out a wistful sigh. What had started as a joke, would end once Noctis no longer needed the cover story. The thought alone filled him with emptiness. 

Ignoring his feelings, Ignis made his way into the lounge, to find Noctis sporting a pout. "What's wrong?" Ignis enquired as he set the grocery bag on the kitchen work surface.

"You're meant to call someone honey when you say 'welcome home'..." Noctis muttered as he sulked his way over to the kitchen.

"You want me to call you honey?" Ignis asked, with a quirked lip. The crimson blush that illuminated Noctis' face was unmissable. 

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean, yeah. Kinda, maybe?" Noctis shrugged his shoulders, avoiding eye contact. "Just thought while we're boyfriends we could use pet names..." 

It was sweet the way Noctis bashfully stared at anything other than Ignis, whilst tapping his bare toes against the floor. His hands were stuffed in his trouser pockets and his hair ruffled. School had most likely been rather stressful today.

Forcing himself to look away and focus on restocking the fridge, Ignis tried to turn him down. He really did, but the unwelcome sensation in his chest of denying Noctis something so simple won. "Perhaps I could call you Love?" Ignis suggested, surprised by how comfortable he felt using the pet name.

"L-love?" Noctis choked on the word. It made Ignis wish his back wasn't turned to him as he loaded the fridge with today's purchases.

"Is that too much?" Ignis asked, hoping far more than he should have that Noctis would be comfortable with the pet name.

He turned to face Noctis, expecting him to still be the other side of the counter, but he'd somehow silently closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him, allowing Ignis little time to decline. Not that he would have. "Noct?" Ignis questioned as he let his arms rest around Noctis' waist. 

"Yeah... Sexy?" Noctis asked, beetroot red as he looked up. 

Ignis' face betrayed him as his cheeks grew warmer by the second. "I would hardly say that's appropriate..." Ignis protested out of embarrassment. "Perhaps something such as dear or darling would be more suitable?"

"Spexy?"

_Oh, Six. Specs will never sound the same again._

"Why don't we see what fits me naturally, Love?" Ignis asked, hoping the conversation would end. 

_You're taking this pretending too far,_ he thought, chastising himself. Pursuing this kind of relationship was going to leave him hurt, but it didn't stop him wanting more. Noctis licking his lips in what he probably didn't realise was a seductive manner didn't help.

"Noct... By continuing to do that you're giving off the wrong impression. Though I know you believe me unaffected by such actions, may I remind you I am also a young man?" He warned, trying to swallow away his desire to capture those lips with his own.

Noctis offered him a devilish grin. "What you're saying is that you're a horny teenager too?"

Horror washed through him at Noctis' choice of language. "I would hardly refer to myself in such a way. I'm merely stating that my hormones are as much of an influence over me as yours." 

"Yeah... Spexy, that's normally called horny, or..." Noctis paused to prepare a formal accent, "... _Sexually aroused._ " Noctis laughed with a smirk as if he was confident, despite the blush that decorated his cheeks. "C'mon Specs. Be a teenager. Kiss me."

Ignis drew a breath as his fingers twisted ever so slightly in the fabric of Noctis' school shirt. They shouldn't kiss, he knew that, but the words of rejection were lost to him.

"Iggy..." Noctis whispered, moving his hands to hold Ignis' lapels. "Consider it more practice... Just please, _kiss me_."

"Kiss you...?" He questioned, battling his own conscious. Either he could protest and protect himself from the pain their breakup would bring, or he could give in, accepting his teenage desires. The latter won as his gaze lingered on Noctis' moist lips.

If he would receive retribution for feigning their relationship, he may as well enjoy the time they have.

Cupping Noctis' cheek, he confidently pressed his lips against Noctis'. Met by the same want, Ignis walked Noctis back, pressing him against the counter. He let his hands wander, feeling Noctis' body through his uniform. As the kiss grew in need, Ignis entwined his fingers in Noctis' hair. A gentle tug caused a lustful moan to escape Noctis' lips. 

Ignis broke the kiss, turning his back and walking away. In one swift movement, he wiped the traces of Noctis' saliva off his lips with his thumb. "You're sixteen," Ignis stated, unsure why that was the first thing to come to mind to say. 

"I know..." Noctis responded with a huff, as he started closing the distance between them. "But you're only a year older-"

"Don't come any closer," Ignis cut in a little too sharply. When he heard Noctis' bare feet stop padding along the floor, his shoulders relaxed. "I'm sorry Noct, but we can't do this. Our relationship is fictitious," Ignis stated as the pain of a knife twisted in his stomach. " _I_ can't do this, Noct... Not when I can't trust myself..." _To not develop feelings,_ he thought, despite it already being too late.

"Does that matter? I mean, really?" Noctis questioned. When Ignis didn't answer, he heard Noctis resume his pace, positioning himself with little space between them. "Everyone thinks we're a _thing_ now, right? That's exactly what I needed _and_ dad didn't pester me about another girl at breakfast today, so this is working... Don't dump me, Specs... I need you..."

"Dump you?" Ignis asked, perplexed how such a notion came into his mind. "Noct... When our relationship ends, it'll be when you no longer require me. I have no intention to terminate our arrangement. I only wish for you to be mindful of the implications our actions will cause. I could lose my livelihood any day and if that happens, I can guarantee that we won't be allowed to see each other again."

"Damn it, Specs. It won't come to that!" Noctis yelled, reaching out to grip Ignis' arm. "No one can replace you. Get that into your head. I won't let anyone else be my advisor... Ever."

"It's not that simple I'm afraid," Ignis sighed, leaning against the counter. He was conflicted. As Noctis pointed out, Ignis was only a year older and still in the midst of his own teenage raging hormones, even if he did find them easier to supress than his peers. On that other hand he was at the start of a lifelong career that he didn't want to lose, because losing Noctis would devoid his life of meaning. 

Letting his head hang, Ignis was clueless what to do. The only thing he was certain of was regardless of if he acted on hormones or rational thought, the answer was Noctis. It always was. He wanted to remain at his side regardless of the capacity.

A gentle finger lifting his chin brought Ignis' attention back to the room. "Noct?" Ignis asked, though his answer was Noctis on tiptoes, kissing him on the lips, tenderly. Despite his reservations, Ignis kissed back allowing his hands up pull Noctis' body against his, feeling each others warmth through their thin white shirts. "Noctis..." Ignis whispered, with their foreheads together.

Noctis wrapped his arms around him, restricting his ability to leave. "Iggy... Now you're my boyfriend, I'm gonna protect you... I got you into this. Pretend or not... You're important to me, Specs."

"Noct..."

~

Noctis looked at him, the paleness of his face giving away his worry. Ignis did his best to not show it, but he felt the same inside. They'd both been hesitant to converse with the king, but having survived another week, it was inevitable that His Majesty would contact one of them sooner or later. It just so happened that call arrived whilst they were at Noctis' apartment and Noctis had Ignis pinned underneath him on the bed following their latest kissing high.

Noctis lowered himself against Ignis' body, keeping the phone against his ear. "Yeah... Yeah, that's cool. I can do dinner... And Ignis? What tonight?! Uhhh... Specs is kinda in the kitchen already... Does it have to be tonight...? I get it... Yeah... Seriously dad, I get it. I'll go tell him to throw it _all_ away... Whatever. Bye." Noctis discarded his mobile onto the bedside table and curled up against Ignis. "I hate him."

"No, you don't," Ignis responded, running his fingers through Noctis' hair. "We knew this would happen, eventually. I'd say eighteen days of being together is quite an accomplishment... Though tonight may be our last." 

"No, it won't," Noctis grumbled, burying his face into Ignis' neck. "I don't wanna go."

"Nor do I, but I fear our retribution will be worse if we fail to attend," Ignis responded, trying to be reasonable, despite his lack of motivation to move. An audience with the king, even an informal dinner was daunting given the circumstances.

"I don't want to have to face him." Noctis moaned, nipping and kissing Ignis' neck. "Why can't I be happy?" 

Ignis smiled, letting his fingers caress the little bit of exposed skin that Noctis' risen t-shirt allowed. He did his best to commit the experience to memory, knowing this would be one of many things he would miss.

As reluctant as each other, their limbs untangled, and they clambered off Noctis' bed, the task feeling far more arduous than it should have. 

Driving to the Citadel proved much worse given the ominous air. Sitting in silence gave Ignis unwelcome time to think.

With how many beautiful ladies there were who would do anything for Noctis' affection, including carrying his children, it stood to reason that their 'relationship' would be ceased whether they liked it or not. Of course there were ways to produce children in relationships that couldn't naturally conceive, but Ignis couldn't allow himself to entertain the idea for the fear of hope building. 

_I'm too attached._

He should have listened to himself sooner, but Noctis had always been his weakness. Growing up he tried his best to look at Noctis as no more than a friend, but as they grew, the more attractive Noctis became.

No one knew Noctis like he did. No one else saw him as the young man with his own issues who never felt enough to be called a prince. Noctis, the one who opened Ignis' eyes. The cheeky kid who used to hold Ignis' hand and run through the Citadel like it was a playground. The very same person who stargazed with him, even learning the names of the constellations. Noct, who played the piano terribly, but still fumbled out a tune because of a comment Ignis had made once about liking to watch him play.

Though they initiated this relationship on the grounds of helping Noctis to not have to verbalise his sexuality to his father, the result was that they had to speak to him, regardless. The only difference being that unlike Noctis, Ignis was no longer acting to seem like a convincing boyfriend. His only hope was that Noctis wouldn't catch on because wanting Noctis to return his feelings was asking too much.

As much as the thought ripped his heart into pieces, Ignis hoped Noctis could find a boyfriend that made him happy. Someone who was worthy to be beside him and who wasn't a part of the Crownsguard. Noctis deserved someone who could devote themselves to him without the requirement to work unprecedented hours and needing to schedule alone time with him. In summary, someone who could give the things that Ignis couldn't.

Being an heir of house Scientia was something that Ignis carried with pride. He was born into a privileged background, with a lineage of respectable lords and lady's, but none had formulated a relationship with royalty before. He was treading on new territory, risking tarnishing the Scientia name. Born to a house who had served the crown for generations proudly, meant his destiny, not that he believed in such a concept, was to stand beside Noctis, but never be the one at his side. It was a fine line, but one that shouldn't be crossed, to uphold tradition at least.

Walking through the Citadel, Noctis stuck to Ignis' side, the back of their hands lightly brushing with each swing of their arms. It was comforting to Ignis and hopefully to Noctis as well. 

He'd been thankful to learn upon arrival that instead of eating in the formal dining hall this evening, they were expected in His Majesty's private dining room. It was an intimate surrounding, seating only four, but thankfully much less intimidating.

Taking a seat beside Noctis who sat opposite his father, Ignis couldn't help but notice Clarus and Cor watching the encounter. If the worst outcome in his mind came to fruition, then they could easily execute the order. Ignis wouldn't stand a chance against his superiors.

This was the second time Ignis had been allowed to dine with the royal family. The first time had been the night of his parents deaths. Memories surfaced of the event, but none hurt as much as waiting for His Majesty's verdict.

"So," Regis begun as he lowered his spoon into his vegetable soup starter that Noctis had declined. "I'm assuming you understand why I've invited you both?"

"Yes," Noctis responded, losing his regal posture and slumping back in his chair. "You're trying to dictate my life again."

Ignis watched as Regis regarded his son, his eyes lingering, waiting for Noctis, but when he didn't respond, Regis looked in Ignis' direction. He gripped his spoon a little tighter under the pressure, but his fingers loosened as soon as His Majesty's attention returned to his soup.

"I apologise if it comes across that way, Noctis. It has never been my intention to govern your life or how you conduct yourself," Regis responded, and took another graceful sip of his soup. "I wish only to guide you, ensuring that you are ready when the time comes to take your rightful place on the throne."

"Do we have to talk about that? I _know_ what's expected of me. Can't we just cut to the chase?" Noctis moaned, staring down at the space where his soup should have sat. 

Shifting in his seat, Ignis considered his options. Sat beside two members of royalty presented him little ability to defuse the impending clashes of opinion. Though there was something he could do to prevent the situation from escalating. Ignis cleared his throat as he set his spoon aside. "Noct, your father only wishes what's best for you. Perhaps we should listen to His Majesty before you react like this?" He asked, struggling with the dry sensation in his throat. 

Noctis shot him a look of betrayal, which felt somewhat uncalled for, but he understood why he'd received it. To Noctis, agreeing with his father in any way had always been viewed as an act of treachery. It was a boundary that Ignis didn't cross lightly, but Noctis had grown somewhat unreasonable with matters surrounding his father as late. 

Much to Ignis' relief, the king nodded as he swallowed his mouthful of soup.

"Ignis is correct. I do not wish to argue with you," Regis stated and set his spoon down, ready for his bowl to be removed. "I invited you to give you the opportunity to formally introduce your boyfriend." 

His heart skipped a beat. This wasn't the response he expected and given Noctis' gaping jaw, he felt the same.

Noctis looked at Ignis, then back at his father. "But you already know Ignis."

"I thought I did," Regis corrected, before thanking the waiter who cleared the table. "I've known Mister Scientia for years as your friend and brother. The young man who always took the blame for you. The small boy I selected to be your advisor from the promise he showed. However, I never expected he would be the one to become your partner." 

Ignis' pulse raced. While the king's words told nothing of disappointment, the tone of his voice evinced as such.

Taking a sip of water, Ignis looked at Noctis then at the king. "Until recently we never knew ourselves," Ignis responded, offering his best attempt at not showing the nerves he felt. The clamminess of his hands were growing distracting.

As silence stretched out, Ignis looked across at Noctis. He could tell from the way Noctis was biting his lip that he was building up to say something. At this point _anything_ would do to lighten the atmosphere. 

Whether it was a blessing or a curse, Noctis let his lip slip from between his teeth as the wait staff brought out their meals. 

Although the king held his cutlery, he held off eating as he watched Noctis.

"I knew," Noctis finally whispered, reaching out for Ignis' hand and taking it into his own. Ignoring his meal, he met Ignis' gaze then looked across at his father. "I've known for a while... Iggy's never been just my advisor." 

Ignis stilled, focusing on the sincerity in Noctis' eyes. If he didn't know better Noctis' words sounded indistinguishable from a real confession. It was hard to believe his latest school report had graded him as only 'satisfactory' in his drama class given the talent he possessed. 

Giving Noctis' hand a gentle squeeze, his chest tightened when Noctis turned to look at him with a smile. To his own delight, Noctis kept eye contact with him, not faltering once under the weight of his father's watchful eyes.

"Dad?" Noctis asked, gripping Ignis' hand tighter as he finally looked at his father.

"Yes, son?" Regis asked, lifting his fork to his mouth. He chewed slowly, glancing once at their hands before settling on looking at his son.

"I want you to promise that nothing will happen to Ignis because of me," Noctis stated. He lowered his eyes. "It's my fault that Ignis broke his oath, so if there's any punishment then I want it to be aimed at me."

"Noct, it was my-"

"Your choice?" Noctis asked, looking at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Did you choose for me... For me to..." His voice trailed off as he let go of Ignis' hand. "You never chose for me to _love_ you. You just accepted my feelings... So... Dad..." Noctis paused, looking over at him once more. "... Promise that I'm the one at fault and Ignis won't get in trouble." 

Ignis held his breath as he watched the king contemplate Noctis' request. His prince was asking for too much. _A rule broken, deserved a punishment to the person who-_

"You have my word," Regis agreed, eating another bite. He seemed to take great delight in their uncomposed states. "Contrary to the belief you seem to hold, I'm far more concerned by the lack of appetite you're both displaying than deciding on a fitting punishment for your transgression." Regis suppressed a laugh as he chewed. "I assure you, you're hardly the first prince to _experiment_."

_Experiment._ The king thought they were simply sampling the possibilities of their relationship. Either he was struggling to accept Noctis' sexuality, or he genuinely believed they wouldn't last. 

Either way, he wasn't angry by their revelation and for now it was enough. All they'd needed to achieve was to bring to the king's attention that the ladies he was finding weren't suitable for Noctis' preferences. The path could now open to find him a suitable lord instead.

Time seemed to slow as Ignis followed Noctis in eating their meal. For once, Noctis was talking to his father without the teenage uncaring attitude he'd adopted in recent years and Ignis was content to listen, contributing when necessary.

The evening drew to a close when His Majesty set his cutlery down neatly on his plate.

"I think I will retire for evening," Regis announced as he stood up. "Please excuse me." Regis said, as he stood up and headed towards the door. Clarus and Cor left their positions and followed in His majesty's stead. "Oh..." he said, turning just before the door closed. "... Do enjoy the dessert." 

"Dessert?" Noctis frowned, as the wait staff cleared the table of their main meals.

Ignis was equally perplexed given that etiquette dictated dinner over by the king's departure from the table, but a sharer sized ice cream sundae with only one spoon set between them, soon answered all their questions.

He looked to Noctis who was staring at the ice cream with pink cheeks.

"He planned this..." Noctis huffed, picking up the spoon.

"Yes. I rather think he did," Ignis responded, looking to see if a member of the wait staff could bring them a second spoon, but they had all vacated the room. _Convenient_ , he thought as he watched Noctis scoop the spoon into the ice cream and hold it out for him to eat. He opening his mouth for the spoon to enter. The dessert was lovely even if he hadn't expected this outcome.

"Guess we can enjoy this before we break up," Noctis grinned, as he enjoyed the next scoop.

Though it hurt to hear, Ignis couldn't agree more. "Yes, let's," he smiled, accepting the spoon into his mouth once more. Content with enjoying the little time they had left.

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

"It's just a phase," Regis stated, as he sat in his study later that evening. "Noctis is exploring his freedom and testing his boundaries."

"If you say so," Cor responded, with a smirk.

"He's rebelling. Nothing more," Regis sighed, ignoring his friend's reaction. "Now he thinks I've accept his relationship with Scientia, it will lose its appeal." His son had always had a talent for breaking rules and Ignis had always been his sidekick. This was no doubt exactly the same situation. "I know my son. If I had scolded him and forbid their relationship, he would act out, continuing to court young mister Scientia out of rebellion," he said, more for his own benefit, but the more he said, the more he considered whether his friend was correct.

"Those two seem serious," Clarus offered, moving to stand beside Cor. 

"You too?" Regis asked, his eyebrows drawn as he watched them grin. "It's just a phase..." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time >.<
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

The drive back to Noctis' apartment was agonising, but Ignis kept his composure. His ability to remain outwardly calm was something he prided himself on. No matter how much he would soon hurt, he would never let Noctis suspect the emotional turmoil he was in.

Seeing his charge with a smile that lit up his eyes was all Ignis ever wanted to see and someday, someone special would make Noctis smile like that every day. Ignis was jealous although he would never admit it.

Inside the apartment Ignis went through his usual motions of slipping his shoes off and placing them neatly at the side of the hallway. Noctis meanwhile had already disappeared into his bedroom.

Ignis' chest was heavy, but he kept his head high, following Noctis. When he reached Noctis' room, he hesitated to enter. The sight of Noctis laid on his bed was enticing, though Ignis remained in place, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

"You gonna come over here or not?" Noctis said with a grin as he patted the bed. He sounded hopeful.

Ignis tilted his head, his eyes softening. "You want me to join you?" 

"You thought I didn't?" Noctis asked, sitting up with a frown. 

"The thought crossed my mind," Ignis admitted, as he walked over sitting beside Noctis. Looking to his side, he couldn't help but smile as Noctis shuffled closer, leaning his head against Ignis' shoulder.

"Your mind works weird," Noctis laughed.

"Indeed," Ignis agreed, resting his head against Noctis'. "Though I made peace with that many years ago."

"You make yourself sound old," Noctis moaned.

"I feel it some days," Ignis admitted. "The Citadel has that effect..." 

Noctis hummed in agreement. It didn't take for Noctis' breathing to level, signalling him falling asleep. 

Ignis waited for Noctis to start gently snoring before, before he moved his head, and shifted to cradle Noctis, lowering him into the bed. He looked sweet and peaceful. A lovely sight after the panic they'd faced earlier.

Ignis was in no rush to leave. Instead, he remained sat on the bed watching Noctis sleep. Remembering the little details he usually wasn't privileged enough to leisurely observe, such as how Noctis' chest rose and fell with every breath and how a few of his raven coloured hairs lay askewed on his forehead. 

Having lingered long enough, Ignis leant forward, placing a gentle kiss Noctis' forehead. "Noctis, I..." _I'm in love with you._ He felt pathetic. If only once, he wanted to confess his feelings, but even with Noctis asleep he couldn't. 

Closing his eyes, Ignis rested his forehead on Noctis', relishing the contact. It was enough; it had to be. As Noctis stirred, Ignis stilled, holding his breath as Noctis continued to breathe onto him. Once he was certain Noctis had settled, Ignis relaxed his chest and allowed himself to breathe normally.

Not wanting to end the day without confessing, Ignis steeled himself. He'd harboured affection for Noctis for years, but had done his very best to not label it. 

He was loyal to a fault. He always had been and always would be. He'd known for a while that his feelings for Noctis were the cause for his inability to form a relationship with anyone else.

It was Noctis. It always had been and it always would be.

"Noct..." He whispered, pouring his heart into his voice as it cracked. "... I... I love you."

"I love you too..."

Ignis startled. His eyes flew open as he pulled back to see Noctis staring up at him with a lopsided grin. "Noct?!"

"Yeah?" He smiled, pushing up onto his elbows.  
Ignis heart pounded. His throat dry. "... You were asleep."

"But you kissed me."

Ignis swallowed, undoing his top shirt button in an attempt to cool off. "You weren't meant to know about that..." He whispered, looking away, wanting to escape. He never wanted Noctis to hear him confess. Ignis wasn't worthy.

"Iggy... Look at me," Noctis said, sitting up. 

Ignis obliged. Noctis' hair was ruffled, but the look he wore differed from any he'd seen before. "Noct-" 

Without warning, Noctis lunged forward, kissing him with vigour, and for the first time, daring to use his tongue. Ignis kept up, allowing Noctis' tongue into his mouth. When Noctis rolled them over, so that Ignis was on his back, he didn't resist, instead he helped Noctis climb on top of him. Not once breaking their kiss.

Noctis' fingers ran through Ignis' hair, tugging lightly. "Ignis..." He panted, resting his forehead against Ignis'. "... I can't do it... Not now. Not ever... I'm not dumping you," he said, moving his hands to cup Ignis' cheeks. "I meant it... I really love you..." 

"Noctis, as much as I don't wish to say this, I'm not worthy of your affection. I'm your advisor. It was never intended for me to become your suitor," Ignis said, despite wishing nothing more than to return Noctis' feelings. The feelings he had failed to notice. "Perhaps we should focus on finding a suitable lord-"

"No. You're the heir of House Scientia so don't tell me you're not worthy," Noctis admonished him as he sat back, still on top of Ignis. "There's no one with higher status than you... Well, not many," he corrected.

"While you have a fair point, it's not as simple as my lineage. My family may be well respected, but I was only ever intended to serve you. There are those who will object to our relationship."

"And there'll be those that support us," Noctis responded. "Stop thinking about other people. My dad supports us and when the public see that, they'll follow... Give us a chance, _please_."

 _Us_ , the word rung beautifully in his ears. On occasion Noctis seemed too relaxed about situations, making them sound far less problematic than they actually were, but for once, Ignis found himself swaying to Noctis' view. While their relationship, if they allowed it to become that, could be problematic, it was nothing they couldn't overcome with His Majesty's blessing. Though the need to produce an heir would one day incur its own issues. 

"Perhaps our union is something we can consider after all," Ignis responded, rubbing his chin. 

"Specs, why do you have to make it sound so formal? I wanna date you and be boyfriends, _proper_ boyfriends, so like, don't say union..." Noctis trailed off as his cheeks grew a crimson blush and muttered under his breath, "... it kinda sounds like we're getting married."

"Married?" Ignis asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I hadn't entertained the thought. However, I can assure you that had it been the situation we were in you would have been met by far more objections." 

"From you?" Noctis asked, his voice curious with a hint of hurt.

"... Unfortunately I would be one of many," Ignis admitted.

"So... You'll consider being my boyfriend but being my husband is something that will never happen?" Noctis responded with a frown. 

"Noct, now is not the time to be considering the prospect. We're still too young to be legally wedded and bear in mind that your father accepting our relationship does not mean that he wishes to see us married," Ignis explained, trying to diminish the thoughts that Noctis held. 

"But why would _you_ object?" Noctis questioned, slipping off of Ignis' lap and walking a few steps away. His back still to Ignis. "I think we had different meanings when we said 'I love you', because I think you're worth fighting for. I would challenge anyone who tells me you're not worthy or our relationship is wrong. Even if my dad changed his mind and didn't support us, I wouldn't give up trying to change his mind because I love you and you're worth the struggle we would face. If you don't feel the same... If I'm not enough... Tell me. Tell me now so I can get over you." 

Ignis sat up, swallowing to ease the lump in his throat. "I never meant it in that way, Noct. You're more than enough, so please do not doubt yourself. I only meant that I would prefer to see you wait until you're old enough to fully understand the commitment that marriage entails. I'm not dismissing the possibility of marriage, but I would rather we were both legal adults who are able to make these decisions before we discuss something so important. Not to mention I would want to know how our relationship fairs over the course of the next five years until you reach adulthood." 

Noctis turned to look at him. "So, if we dated and nothing bad happened between us, when I'm 21 I could ask you to marry me and you'd say 'yes'?"

"I don't see why not. I've been enamoured with you for a long time already, I doubt my feelings would alter easily," Ignis responded, knowing how unlikely the chances were.

Noctis nodded slowly, staring at Ignis. “You better not forget you said that,” he grinned, walking back over to Ignis and cupping his cheek. 

“I'll try,” Ignis laughed, as Noctis pulled him into another kiss. 


End file.
